


道别

by laonarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: 在我看来他们像家人一样
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan&Monkey D. Garp
Kudos: 4





	道别

**Author's Note:**

> 在我看来他们像家人一样

从一开始卡普便是个当教官的料，他拥有看人的眼力，和遇到好苗子的运气。

但他也的确不是个好老师，随意、任性，只做自己认定的事。于是教得身边人跟他一模一样，儿子这样，孙子这样——他们分明没待在一起多少时日，血脉却让他们如此相似。如果说是血脉，可就连他当初随手捡的娃也跟着学得有模有样。

这是我选定的路。这是卡普这辈子最讨厌的一句话了。

○

“臭小子！给老子滚回床上去——！！”

冻气似乎给走廊平添了些寒冷，卡普一口咬碎仙贝瞪着光脚走过来的人，一深一浅把地砖敲得叮铃作响。

“啊啦，午安。”

是熟悉的拉长音，卡普皱着眉头注意到这声音中的疲惫。年轻人从病服里延伸出来的烧伤让他想起某些痛苦的回忆，卡普瞥一眼便继续话题，他没叫他留下，只是想他伤好了再出发。

“这鬼样子是想干什么，滚回去！”

“嗯……卡普先生呢？”

“老夫这不是没走成吗！空那个家伙……”

一些冰在窗台上蔓延开来，卡普揉着胳膊打了个寒颤。啊啦，抱歉啊卡普先生。卡普看着库赞松开扶着窗台的手，他们都知道那场战斗让他多少有些失控。

手的话大概习惯得比较快，腿就不行了。卡普想起泽法刚断臂的时候，他很快就适应了科学部那群疯子给他按的巨臂。腿的话会摔，会累，阴雨天也会疼。

等冰融化了一点库赞又伸手撑住窗台，这次没有多余的事发生，他两都一同放松了些。卡普沿着冰块的脚掌往上，待他抬头终于看到库赞卷曲的发梢时才忽然意识到，原来当年的小孩儿早就变得他不认识了。

不协调是卡普对库赞的第一印象。小时候的库赞没有饭吃削瘦得很，身子又偏修长，往上抬臂时能看到肋骨，腰窝陷下去。这么个体型却一股子狠劲儿，刚跟人打完架，头发乱糟糟衣服脏兮兮，摸着衣角给自己止血。

休假的卡普坐在石头上旁观这场战斗结束，一把拉住库赞乐呵呵地去拍他的背，沉重又温暖，他拍一下小孩儿沉一下，仿佛这几巴掌能把他骨头拍断。

然后他用食物半强迫地把人带回来了海军，扔给泽法前直说这是个好苗子，后来也证实卡普的眼光不错，库赞一路向上直到现在。

“还骑车？”

“伽梅尔会喜欢旅行吧。”

吃完最后一块仙贝卡普率先动身，他两齐步往房间回去，年轻人还是喜欢落后他半步，脚步声在这空旷的走廊里倒不显得吵闹。他问过为什么，因为卡普先生的背影很帅啊，这样的回答当初引得他哈哈大笑，现在想来他又有什么本事指引孩子们前进呢。

他教出的孩子们一个个都太正了，半路的帮助和插手没人会接受。他自己也不会。

所以他不可能出手阻止这场分离。

方才来的路上听到些流言蜚语，大将青雉是断了翅膀的困兽，没了支撑他会被困在原地。卡普转头在窗户上瞥见库赞的倒影——他似乎已经习惯把体重偏向右边，监督他休养的话他会立着一只腿在阳台望向远方，卡普看着他倚着栏杆，像下一秒就会跳下去飞走。

“老夫……”

“抱歉了，卡普先生，”卡普清楚接下来是什么，他比谁都早明白振翅的飞鸟是强留不住的，

“这是我选定的路。”


End file.
